


Waiting

by asario



Series: What Hurts the Most [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario
Summary: When Fíli had heard who had been hurt, he rushed to their side.  Now, all he has to do is wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Lumelle, who is my cheerleader, even when my brain doesn't want to work. This was finished in time for her birthday back in July, but I kind of forgot to post it. This is for you, my dear~

When Fíli had heard of the tunnel collapse, he hadn’t thought anything of it. They weren’t unusual and there hadn’t been anyone hurt in them, since all unstable tunnels had been closed off. But then he had heard that someone had been hurt and just who it was and he had taken off. He missed the sympathetic looks that Thorin and Kíli had given him as he passed them and barely even notice all the dwarves he passed in the halls. He knew exactly where he was going and no one was going to stop him.

It wasn’t long before he barged into a set of rooms he had become more familiar with in recent times. In the bed was Ori, asleep, and bent over him was Óin. The bandages on Ori’s head caused Fíli to make an odd noise in the back of his throat. While Óin either didn’t hear it or ignored it, the other dwarf in the room certainly didn’t. Fíli barely glanced over as Dori stepped up next to him.

“Óin says that Ori will be fine,” Dori murmured. While the older dwarf was ringing his hands and looked worried, he wasn’t fretting. That was perhaps the biggest sign that Ori wasn’t in any real danger. “He got out of the collapse mostly unscathed, but there was a head injury. Óin said that he may not wake for a few days.”

“That’s…if he won’t wake for a few days, how does Óin know that he’ll be fine?” Fíli asked.

“He was speaking when they brought him here. Óin is using a few tonics to keep him asleep so he’ll heal properly.” He placed his hand on Fíli’s arm and gave a gentle squeeze. “He was…he was concerned with seeing you. He had been on his way to see you when he was hurt. He had taken a shortcut…”

“No, that’s…he shouldn’t have done that.” Fíli cursed softly. “His stone sense isn’t that strong. He should have known better.”

“Perhaps, but that’s Ori.” Dori gave Fíli a little push. “Go on. You should sit with him.”

“But you…” Fíli trailed off, taking a step forward. He wanted, so badly, to go to Ori’s side.

“It won’t be my face that he will want to see when he wakes. Now go on.”

Fili didn’t hesitate another moment before stumbling forward. He sat in the chair next to the bed and took Ori’s hand, folding it in his own. He barely noticed when Dori and Óin left and swallowed heavily.

“I hope that you wake up soon, Ori. There is so much that I want to tell you, but I want to say it when you’re awake.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Ori’s hand. “I promise to tell you when you wake up.”

He drifted off into silence after that, but kept his hold on Ori’s hand. He wouldn’t let him wake up alone. After all, he had so much to tell him when he woke up.


End file.
